Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a method and a device for the same for transmitting and receiving signals of a station in a wireless local area network (WLAN) system.
More particularly, the following description relates to a method and a device for the same in which a station operating in an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) mode transmits and receives signals through two aggregated channels.
Related Art
A standard for the wireless LAN technology is being developed as an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard. IEEE 802.11a and b use an unlicensed band in 2.4. GHz or 5 GHz. And, IEEE 802.11b provides a transmission rate of 11 Mbps, and IEEE 802.11a provides a transmission rate of 54 Mbps. And, IEEE 802.11g provides a transmission rate of 54 Mbps by applying orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM). IEEE 802.11n provides a transmission rate of 300 Mbps on 4 spatial streams by applying multiple input multiple output-OFDM (MIMO-OFDM). The IEEE 802.11n supports a channel bandwidth of up to 40 MHz, and, in this case, the IEEE 802.11n provides a transmission rate of 600 Mbps.
The above-described wireless LAN (WLAN) standard was previously defined as the IEEE 802.11ac standard, which uses a maximum bandwidth of 160 MHz, supports 8 spatial streams, and supports a maximum rate of 1 Gbit/s. And, discussions are now being made on the IEEE 802.11ax standardization.
Meanwhile, the IEEE 802.11ad system regulates a capability enhancement for an ultra-high speed throughput in a 60 GHz band, and, for the first time, in the above-described IEEE 802.11ad system, discussions are being made on an IEEE 802.11ay for adopting channel bonding and MIMO techniques.